The present invention relates to a system for displaying a board and housing several boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a board system that provides for the easy removal of several boards from a storage device.
The use of erasable boards for presentations is known. Such boards include chalkboards, such as blackboards and greenboards, and white boards. For ease in presenting and storing data, individuals have come to rely on several boards instead of just one board fastened to a wall.
The prior art has presented several options for a user of boards. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,898 to Facemire, a plurality of display boards are suspended for sliding along a track In U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,890 to Behlen, Jr., a plurality of display panels or signs are mountable within tracks formed in parallel upstanding side posts. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,693 to Webster, the structure includes details of roller assemblies used for movably supporting a sign or panel along a track. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,331 to Owen, a board base apparatus provided both storage and display of board panels using slots or tracks.
Each of these prior art storage and display units includes tracks in order to store the boards. However, inserting and removing the boards from the units can be difficult because each board must fit into a narrow track in order to properly hold the board. These units are difficult to work with and are expensive.